Silly Foxy Grocery Stores Do Go Boom
by KoriTheFireFaerie
Summary: A little story about Hiei, Kurama....Other Peoples and a Grocery store...HieiOCKuramaOC


Silly Foxy Grocery Stores Do Go Boom

By: Th3 Shad0w Alch3mist

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYBODIES BUT ME! OR ANYTHING!

3 KORI LOVES REVIEWS -

"No!" Kori screamed at Kurama, who was **attempting** to drag her, and Syd to the Grocery Store. Kurama glared at the two girls who were having spaz like((or epileptic whatever you want)) attacks.

" Why are you throwing a fit, it's only the grocery store?" Kurama asked the two spazzes. Kori and Syd stopped having their moments and glared at Kurama.

" We don't wanna go. We wanna stay here." Both of the girls whined at the fox.

" You're coming, end of story, I don't want to come home to the fire department...again." Kurama told the girls.

" Yes Mother." Syd said pouting, Kori stamped her feet down rather loudly.

" Fine but I get to drag Hiei, too!" Kori told Kurama. Syd rolled her eyes, 'oh god not again.' she thought remembering Kurama's story about Kori, Hiei, and Kurama's shopping trip. Kurama twitched((ha ha))

" Fine..." he told her cringing. Kori ran from the room to go find her mate who was somewheres in the house. Five minutes later Kori walked in litterally dragging her mate in with a chain leash attached to him. Kurama and Syd, ignoring Hiei's death **GLARE** at the three other demons, started laughing hysterically. Hiei dived at Kurama and Syd taking the attached Kori with him and causing them both to crash into the wall. Kurama and Syd laughed harder at the sight of Hiei and Kori's heads through the wall. The two mates pulled their heads out of the walls and simultaniously growled at the other two demons.

AT THE GROCERY STORE((Th3 c0ntinuati0n 0f th3 ab0v3 was t00 scary t0 c0ntinu3...and I'm lazy))

" Let me out!" Kori, Syd and Hiei yelled at Kurama at the exact same time. Kurama had tied all three of the demons up seperately bindins their hands...not their legs though((is he loosing his touch? lol)) in the carriage.

" No..." Kurama, said, glaring at the captives. Kori kicked the side of the carriage, hard enough to knock it over.

" Hiei...Come here." Kori said to her mate, who walked over. Kori grabbed Hiei's katana with her teeth and cut Hiei's hands free((thats talent)), while Syd was busy making Kurama's life a living hell by tackling him and making him fly into a wall. Hiei then cut Kori free. Syd grabbed a pair of conviniently placed scissors and cut the bindings. Kurama stood up and looked around for a second, slightly confuzzled((He kinda hurt his head)) but then realized what was going on. Hiei and Kori started running away towards the sweet snow and Syd ran towards the candy. Kurama chased after Syd first. Unfortunatly for him, he didn't get there to stop Syd from eating the chocolate. Kurama ran into the aisle to find Syd, the chibi, bouncing all over the aisle, knocking all of the candy onto the floor..

Chibi Kori and Chibi Hiei on the other hand, 17 gallons of sweet snow, each, and were hiding in the canned food section, listening for the evil foxy, and making sure he wouldn't take away their sweet snow. Syd jumped onto the shelves knocking it over, causing the domino effect. Kori looked up at the falling shelf then looked from her sweet snow and then back. She had a choice, Hiei or her Sweet snow... So she jumped up and grabbed her...**SWEET SNOW**, leaving Hiei there. Cans plumeted from the shelves onto Hiei's head catching his attention. He jumped up and ran out from under it barely making it. Unfortunately, the sweet snow...didn't make it. Hiei mourned for his sweet snow before seeing Kurama who was standing 100 feet away from Kori and him. Behind him, Syd was tied attached to Kurama by tons of vines, which covered from her toes to her neck. Kori and Hiei frantically searched for a weapon, but they had left Hiei's katana in the front of the store. So they grabbed the next best thing...Canned Goods! They threw the cans at Kurama missing almost everytime, except once when they hit him with a GIGANTIC can of..YAMS, that knocked him over on top of poor Syd who was still tied up. Hiei and Kori laughed maniacally as they ran out the door, Kori leaving a very nice present behind... Kurama followed them Syd dragging on the ground behind him. When they made it about one hundred feet away from the building...when an explosion engulfed the building in flames. Kori laughed evilly at her masterpiece. Kurama turned around in horror of what had occured and turned back around to glare at Kori.

"I made building go boom!" Kori said jumpimg up and down happily.

" Yay!" Syd said through the duct tape on her mouth.

" No, Not yay YOU DO NOT MAKE GROCERY STORES GO BOOM!" Kurama yelled at the "older" demon.

" Yes Yes Silly Foxy, Grocery Stores Do Go Boom!" Kori said clapping her hands and giggling...

Kurama looked up at the sky as if asking god to kill him...


End file.
